it all started with a fan fiction
by ahookoochooloo
Summary: does any body have read "Dipper goes to taco bell" fan fiction? well... unfortunately Dipper , Mabel and I have already road it and now, after two weeks, Dipper has a strange feeling that EVERY word of that fan fiction is becoming true!
1. Chapter 1

**so people... here it is! my first story (which happened on yesterday) Dipper and Mabel wanted from me to put this story first**

**so yeah.. my first story telling`s about gravity falls! although you might find some hints of crossovers in all of my stories from now on but... that`s how it rolls here!**

**and oh yeah in every fan fiction that i write "Shiva" is actually me!**

**plus... sometimes you find "CN door" word and you might be wonder what it is. well ...it`s hard to explain but in my Imagination and life "CN door" is a second door in all of the main characters of CN`s rooms that connects their world to other cartoon worlds of CN and Disney channel (although for Disney it`s just three doors for just two cartoon worlds "Gravity falls" and "Phineas and Ferb"... so for that reason I find it weird to call it "Disney door"!)  
><strong>

**and again I`ll apologize if this memory of mine is not that great. I just could n`t resist Mabel`s puppy eyes!**

**Mabel: JUST PUT THE STORY ALREADY THEY'RE TIRED OF YOUR WEIRD TALK!**

**me: geez! Mabel! come down! OK OK! here it!**

* * *

><p>"Dip? Dipper? Dipper buddy?" Dipper , who was actually resting on his bed and reading the rest of journal 3 again the voice got his attention and he looked up of the book just to see a boy with a white bear hat on his head have got his face really close to his and was smiling warmly "are you still reading that book?" Dipper yelped and got his face a little backward "FINN!? Personal space please!" Finn titled his head back and laughed awkwardly "he he! Oops! Sorry! I guess I need to work on these kind of things! X)" then his voice backed to normal and he begun to ask" anyways I was going to ask you to come with me , Jake , Gumball and Darwin and join us for a nice tour around ooo! Wanna come?" Dipper smiled "sorry…. No can do buddy… not in a mood of it!" Finn frowned " are you still thinking of that fan fiction that you`re saying this?" Dipper gulped and laughed nervously" whoa? Oh n-no no no no of course not! What did make you to say that?" Finn frowned for another couple of seconds and then smiled and shrugged "meh… just checking!" then he begun to walk towards the door and before leaving he looked at Dipper one more time " so just let us know if you want to come ok? Bye!" and then he went into CN door towards ooo.<p>

After that, Dipper continued to read and Mabel (who was on her bed all along) suddenly got board and curious about what he was doing. "Dipper, are you gonna keep your nose buried in that strange journal all summer? You`re just so boooooooooooooring!" Mabel fell on her bed and let an annoying sigh. "Not now," Dipper said quietly. "I'm trying to decode this."  
>"Grunkle Stan is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Dipper!" Mabel sit on her bed and looked at her not amused brother" wanna come?"<br>Dipper, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicly humiliated the last time he went, and he thought the food wasn't very good anyway. "Mabel, I don't want to go to the diner," Dipper frowned and said solemnly. "I want to go somewhere else."  
>"But there is really nothing else in town, unless you count the Taco Bell near the forest." Mabel replied.<br>"Taco Bell?" Dipper's head titled up He had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for Mexican food for some reason.  
>"Why don't we go to Taco Bell today?" Dipper asked.<p>

Mabel scratched behind her head and said " I didn…." Dipper cut Mabel`s word "Where`s Gruncle Stan?" and then said excitedly "dosen`tmatterI`llgofindhim!" with saying this he rushed out of their room as fast as he could. "hey! Wait for me!" Mabel shouted and ran after her twin brother.  
>"Taco Bell?" Grunkle Stan questioned. "Why d'you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged."<br>"I had my heart set on pancakes," Mabel moaned.  
>"Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions."<br>"Fine, I Will." Dipper said harshly.  
>"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Grunkle Stan said. However, as he was exiting the Mystery Shack, the door hit him on the way out<br>"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Grunkle Stan laughed and then got a disappointed glare from Mabel.

So anyways, Mabel and Grunkle Stan went to the diner, while Dipper tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book and a couple bucks. However, finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days (which was just 2 hours). The Mystery Book wasn't helping him either. But then for a minute, this sense looked really familiar to him "where did I saw thi…. OH MY GOD!" Dipper suddenly stopped and started to shiver "that… t-t-t-that fan f-fiction!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks earlier<p>

"So here it is! This is the site that I was actually talking about!" Shiva happily clicked on the link and then Dipper and Mabel glared at the screen. Dipper grinned" wow !Well…. there`s really a lot of writings on here!" when suddenly Mabel`s gaze grew big and she pointed at one of the story titles that was on the computer screen:" hey! And this one`s actually about you Dip!" Dipper shocked and with one raised eyebrow pushed Mabel`s face of off the screen and read the name of the fan fiction" "Dipper goes to taco bell"? WHAT? How`s that even possible? HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT MY FREAKING LIFE?" Dipper yelled the last part and Shiva sighed "Dip… for the last time! You`re like a cartoon for this dimension! We talked about this remember!?" Dipper messed with his self's hair "I know that! But really? A Fan fiction? Your cartoon explanation was more understandable then this!" Shiva scratched behind her head "Sorry Dip I know it`s crazy! But even the other guys need to deal with it!" Mabel frowned and started to yell at them and cut their conversation" CAN WE JUST READ THE STORY ALREADY?" Dipper and Shiva both got silent and looked at Mabel nervously "s-s-sure Mabes!" the raven-haired girl (Shiva) clicked on the "Dipper goes to taco bell" title and the fan fiction started to load on the screen. Then she got two chairs for Dipper and Mabel to sit on it. Dipper after making his self comfortable on the chair, looked at Shiva "you know It`s kinda really creepy that people write stories about your life!" "I know right?!" Shiva giggled to herself and just on that moment the story loaded completely and appeared on the computer screen. Three of them started to read it. When they were at the beginning Dipper shrugged, "well it goes for a good start!" but just after that horror started and they begun to shiver hard with every word they were reading on. Mabel`s eyeballs were about to drop off from reading it and Dipper just made some small sounds and read in horror .just when they were in the middle of the story Shiva had enough and with a really pissed face decided to close the internet tab.

but just on that moment Dipper suddenly grabbed Shiva`s hand and stopped her from reaching the close button "WAIT!" The raven-haired girl glared to Dipper with a really confused face and she started yelling"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP READING THIS SH*T?"

Mabel saw waddles walking in front her and she immediately grabbed it and hugged it as tight as she could and started whimpering " I`m D-D-DONE with this f-f-f-fan f-f-f-f-fiction! I WANT MOM!" Dipper laughed nervously "h-h-hey! C'mon! Maybe it has a happy and not horrifying ending?" Mabel and Shiva looked at each other. This story has really scared the crap out of them but they agreed to Dipper`s word and they kept reading. After some moments from reading it, their jaw dropped on the ground and they fell on the floor begun to cry and scream loudly and… (let`s just don`t talk about the rest of it)

* * *

><p>Dipper shocked his head and tried to not think of it" put yourself together Dipper… It was just a fan fiction…. Yeah…. Just a fan fiction! It can`t get real right?" he frowned:<p>

"come on! Focus Dipper! You came too far to step back from it! You are not gonna let anyone thinks that you're a wimp loser!"

then as he was talking with his self something got his attention He saw a flicker of a sign in the forest and He went into the forest.  
>"Why would there be a Taco Bell in the forest?" Dipper asked himself.<p>

After hiking for about an hour, Dipper finally got to the Taco Bell. As he was pouting and sweating, he looked at the building But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant Oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Oregon forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles and some of them actually get stuck in Dipper`s foot "ow! OW! What the? Why are these things here anyways!?".The restaurant, Taco Bell, looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all And the building was pretty old and sort of broken "wow! This place`s a disaster!" Dipper walked up to the restaurant's door. he played with his collar and gulped "this place … kinda DOES looks a lot like the actual taco bell that the fan fiction featured it!"  
>"Should I go in there?" Dipper asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Taco Bell in this forest, miles from the nearest road? But I guess it's my only option. Mabel and Grunkle Stan are probably done with lunch right now"<br>And they were. Mabel wondered why Dipper hadn`t come back yet, but Grunkle Stan didn't give a damn "if he wants to man it up let him. I'm sure he'll be back here any minute now". some seconds after entering the diner the nerve took Mabel's control and she rushed through the door and ran out of the place in to the forest " that`s it! I know if I will not be with him, something bad will happen! I`M GOING AFTER HIM!" Stan looked at her niece running into forest and he decided to go after her "WAIT! KID! You`ll get lost without me!"  
>So Dipper entered the restaurant. However, he was relieved to see that the interior was normal except for its high ceiling. There were also no customers inside, but Dipper thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.<br>He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A very old, slightly deaf, bored out of his skull cashier Dipper decided what he wanted to order, than approached the register.  
>"Excuse me, I'll hav—"<br>"WE ONLY GOT TACOS!" the cashier interrupted. "Ok, I guess I'll have a taco, then." Dipper said.  
>"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the cashier yelled.<br>"I SAID I WANT A TACO." Dipper yelled back.  
>"Ok, then." The cahier said, then went in the back for a few minutes. When he came out, he was carrying dippers taco.<br>"That'll one dolla," the cashier said. Dipper gave him the money, and went to sit down at the least grimy table.  
>He looked at the tasty looking taco and started to drool and just when he was about to take the first bite, the whole of that horrifying fan fiction flashed in front of his eyes. He let out a small yelp and harshly tossed the taco on the table and gazed at it in a weird way and then there was a really awkward silent in the taco bell. "Has this THING made out of human body parts too?" Dipper thought and shivered. That story really has got into him well. Even he was actually looking in the book of 3 for those body part tacos for about a week. All of his friends ( including Finn, Gumball, ect) found him really broken on those past two weeks.<p>

He was still unsure that these are regular tacos sense after reading that thing. He just couldn`t help it! Finally, he decided to pick it up and check it his self. "come on Dipper! You`d deal with much worse than this before!" he gulped, slowly opened the tissue of the taco "please not be what I think please not be what I think please not be what I think please…."

To be continuing…


	2. Chapter 2

"yupp! Not painted taco! This is REAL bread all right! "

He bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalizing black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it.

When he was going for the second bite, he heard the door gets open "huh? I thought I was the only one here!" and he curiously looked at the entering door where surprisingly Mabel and Gruncle Stan came in. Stan proudly said to his niece "see? I told you I know this forest like my own hand! And there`s Dipper! You`re Happy now?" Mabel blushed "you don`t know how it feels like when you have a twin brother! By the way what`s wrong about worrying about my twin?!" "Puff… Whatever kiddo! At last it`s good that this time the subject isn`t about that waffles!" "Waddles! For the last time!" Dipper excitedly waved his hands from the table he was sitting on to get their attention "hey! Guys! Over here!" Mabel and Stan stopped their arguing and glared at Dipper and the table he has sitting on it. "Dippy!" Mabel happily shouted and ran towards her twin brother and embraced him "OK OK! Easy Mabes!" Mabel (still not letting Dipper go) squeezed him "I thought that thing that the fan fiction said will actually happen to you! But you`re alive!" Mabel continued to squeeze him and Dipper said proudly "what did you accept?! None of those fan fictions are actually true! "

while Dipper was talking Mabel looked around her and she also found the taco bell very broken "wow! So this was the famous taco bell on Gravity fal…." Stan cut Mabel`s word "OK twin time`s over let`s get back to the mystery shack!" Dipper looked at his great uncle with a confused face " Gruncle what`s the rush? Can`t I just finish my lunch first?" Stan rolled his eyes and sited on one of the chairs "fine! But be quick!" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and then Mabel finally let go of her twin brother, pulled one chair out, and sited on it but eventually jumped off from her sit and started to clean the bottom of her dusty sweater "ugh what? The chair`s too dusty! Oh man this was my favorite sweater! Ew ew ewww!" but then she notice that Dipper and Stan are trying hard to not laugh at her actions she blushed and tried to change the subject "um…..err…. this is… a really old place for a taco bell isn`t it?" Dipper baited into his taco and talked while he was chewing it " yeah but at least it`s tacos are awesome!" Mabel looked at Dipper while he was tasting his taco in delight "speaking of tacos I didn`t have lunch so can I have some of yours?" Dipper shrugged " yeah sure!" he opened the tissue of the taco and cut taco to half and gave one of them to Mabel.

Stan with seeing Dipper cut taco to half, started to change color "gross!" Mabel (who was starting to eat her taco) raised an eyebrow "why? what`s the matter? I don`t see anything wrong with this!" Stan grinned nervously "no that`s not…." Dipper took another bite and questioned "and speaking of that… this place doesn`t smell like expired onions at all! So why did you tell me that?" Mabel frowned and looked at Dipper "you know Dippingsause … I think he just wanted a reason to not come here!" gruncle Stan started to sweat "no no look kids that`s not the …"Dipper asked "but why? I mean if it`s for its money the tacos in here aren`t THAT expensive!" Stan gulped " kids just let me talk for a …" Mabel scratched under her chin " so there must be another reas… " Stan couldn`t take it anymore. He stand up and started to yell "I`M SCARED OF TACOS ALRIGHT?" Dipper and Mabel got silent for a second and looked at their great uncle and then started to giggle "you w-what?" Mabel tried hard to not laugh "b-but *giggling* w-why?" Stan groaned and sited on his chair. Dipper`s eyes started to water from keeping his laugh in "no no! Don`t worry Gruncle! We`ll not laugh at you! pffffff! J-j-j-just tell us the reason" Stan sighed and started to talk "look you two! When I was a kid like you, I really liked to eat tacos every day. But one day kids in school just to annoy me said that tacos are actually made from human body parts! So yeah! If you`re wondering that this fear has got over me and scared me about eating a taco for a life time you`re right! OK? Happy now?" Dipper asked, "how about we help you to forget about what they said?" Stan Crossed his arms " hm! Yeah! Sure! And how exactly?" Dipper and mabel looked at each other with a wide grin.

* * *

><p>"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN`T MAKE ME!"<p>

"Come on gruncle! We didn`t bought a second taco for nothing!"

Mabel was trying to hold their Gruncle still while Dipper was trying to put the taco into his mouth "come on Gruncle! I`m pretty sure that you`ll love it`s taste!" Stan tried hard to push Mabel away but he couldn`t "wow! I think I need to do some body lift sometimes!" Stan, confused to his weakness said that to his self. He tried to tilt his head to avoid the taco that Dipper was trying to put in his mouth until he felt a really weird feeling in his stomach Stan started to change color again "oh no! I think it`s because that chilly fries that I`d ate earlier! "And then he started to talk "err… kids? I think I really need to use the bathroom!" Mabel sighed and let him go "we were almost there!" Gruncle Stan got off from his chair and started to look around for an employee to ask him where the bathroom is and he suddenly saw a man came out from the door near to the counter. He was wearing all black and had a sunglasses on his eyes. He had a Taco Bell logo sewn on the left of his fleece jacket and He had squeaky shoes. Dipper and Mabel looked at him with wide gazes from the table that they were sitting .Dipper whispered, "Why is he looking really familiar to me?" Stan walked towards the man and with looking at his taco bell logo, he was sure that he was an employee "excuse me sir do you know where the bathroom is?"the employee let out a laugh (which horrified the twins) and said "sure! It`s right at the **corner** of here!" and he pointed at the end of the taco bell where a small door was there. Mabel shivered "th-th-the corner? Isn`t this like that fan fiction that we…." Dipper cut Mabel`s word" what? No no no no no no Mabes that was just a fan fiction! It can`t get real! I`m pretty sure there`s a lot of taco bells that their bathrooms at the corner of them!" "You look like a smart kid, boy!" the black man who was right in front of the twins` table hissed that. The twins let out a short scream from shocking and then looked at the man. Mabel (who was shivering hard) quickly got off from her chair and got herself close to Dipper to get his protection. Dipper`s attention got to the big black bag that was in the man`s hand and remembered a part of the fan fiction. "the black murderer slowly puts his victims` body parts into the black bag." then he suddenly asked with a really shaky voice "um… sorry mister but mind if I ask you what`s in that bag of yours?"

the black man looked at inside of the bag one time then looked at the twins one more time and let out a wide weird scary grin "nothing!" .he laughed quietly and after some moments his quiet giggles turned into awkward loud laughs. On that time Dipper and Mabel with their jaw dropped, started to scream. Both of them quickly got off from the table and grabbed Stan`s hands before he goes to the bathroom "hey! I was going there!" "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE ... NOW!" Dipper dragged Stan`s hand and shouted and three of them rushed to the exit door and got out of the taco bell…..

to be continuing…..


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper, Mabel and Stan started running into the woods, which Stan had still no idea why are they running away, he had the nerve to ask why "where are you kids taking me? What`s wrong?"

Right on that moment they hurt the employee`s voice that was coming from the taco bell "WAIT!" and after some moments that they stopped only to breath heavily, they heard loud footsteps coming behind them and that only means "he`s coming after us!" Dipper said it quickly and begun to drag Stan`s hand again but this time Stan just stood at his place and disagree to come with them"I`m not coming anywhere with you two until you tell me what`s the meaning of all of this!"

Dipper sighed and started to explain quickly "OK! So yeah! Two weeks earlier me and Mabel…" Mabel jumped into Dipper`s word "and Shiva!" Dipper rolled his eyes and said "… AND Shiva read that horrible fan fiction…" Mabel cut the word again "which was horrifying!" Dipper (who was starting to get annoyed) continued " yeah… and there was a murderer in the story…." Mabel quickly said, "Who was wearing all black!" Dipper couldn`t take it anymore and begun to shout "MABEL PLEASE!" Mabel suddenly got silent and Dipper continued "yeah and there was a black murderer who`s information and looks was exactly like this guy and in the end of the story that guy killed us and made tacos with our body par…." Gruncle Stan cut dipper to the chase " whoa whoa! I`m pretty sure I don`t wanna hear about the rest of it!"

when suddenly the black man with a knife in his hand jumped out behind the bushes and shouted "FIND YOU!" three of them begun to scream and ran away .they were quickly moving the branches in front of them and avoiding the trees until they found a two-way and they stopped "which way do we go?" Dipper and Mabel looked at their Gruncle and Stan groaned angrily "ok ok I don`t know EVERY parts of this forest!" then when they hurt footsteps are getting closer they begun to panic. Dipper pointed at one of the paths" let`s go on the left!" Mabel questioned," wait… my left or your left?" Dipper shook his hand in the air in anger and yelled "IT`S THE SAME LEFT!" they begun to run into the two- way path and unluckily Mabel and Stan went to the opposite path that Dipper went (when you`re running for your life you can`t guess your right from your left… well… that explains it!)

Dipper looked at his back and noticed that Mabel and Gruncle Stan aren`t at the back of him. He suddenly begun to panic and while his head was turned back, he didn`t noticed the small hole in front of him and right in a second his foot got stuck in the hole "shoot!" Dipper hissed and tried to drag his foot out of it but right after that he hurt someone`s panting and getting closer to him. That black guy was actually chasing HIM! "SHOOT!" Dipper shouted loudly and tried harder and finally he freed his foot and started to run again when suddenly he started to thought that he`s messing something "THE JOURNAL! I left it in taco bell! Sh*t!" it was a big risk to go back to taco bell but Dipper accepted the risk and turned back to go after it. He just couldn`t leave it.( Besides he was already lost in the forest and didn`t know where he was actually going so… yeah he had no choice!)

When he finally made it to there, he got surprised that Mabel and Stan came behind the bushes. Mabel was all dusty and dirty and there were some small branches in both of their hairs "UGH what? We`d just spun in a circle and came back here!" Dipper looked at them and then rushed into the taco bell. Mabel and Stan, with open jaws, ran after him "Dipper! WAIT! ARE YOU INSANE?"

Dipper rushed towards the table that they had sited on previously and started looking on and behind and under the table. Mabel and Gruncle stan got their self to him and Mabel started to whisper to him with a horrifying look "Dipper! Seriously we gotta get out of here now! His gonna find us in any minutes!" Dipper pulled his head up from under the table and asked quietly "where`s the book of 3?" when suddenly they hurt a voice right behind them said "looking for this?" three of them( as they were shaking in fear) looked behind their back only to find the black man who was holding the journal 3 in his hand. There was no way out and they were sweating and closing their eyes just when they were going to scream the employee said nervously "no no no! Please don`t run away nor scream again! Please! Just listen to me! Why are you running away? Did I did something bad to you? I- I didn`t mean to scare you! I-I`m S-Sorry!"

Mabel opened one eye and questioned "wait? You`re not gonna kill us? Or something?" the black employee smiled nervously "what? Oh of course not! Why should I do that to our first costumers after 10 years? What am I? A murderer?" Stan raised an eyebrow and said "well…. Actually… yeah! We thought you are!" Dipper raised an eyebrow "so why were you chasing us?" the employee handed the journal three (which was in his hand) to Dipper" I came after you because you forgot about this book. Plus… this place is big and I was worried that you pals might get lost!" Mabel scratched behind her head "well… that`s … um… sweet of you!" Dipper asked again "what`s with the knife and the black bag?" employee shrugged "there are many wild creatures around here so I always have to have a protection for myself…. And about the bag… I just put the breads in there that aren`t that good to make a perfect taco with them! I guess I didn`t think that this was important for you so I joked about them. By the way… sorry about my laughing! I just can`t change it!" and then he begun to laugh awkwardly again

. Dipper( who wasn`t scared anymore) said in a happy tune" speaking of tacos, I have to say your tacos are one of the best thing I'd ever ate!" the black man giggled "really?" Mabel grinned widely "yeah sir! And I really wonder with these tacos, why isn`t this place popular anymore?" the black employee stopped smiling and let out a sad sigh "back in 10 years, our taco bell was the only place that people of gravity falls came for food and it was always a place for travelers and tourists to rest. But then, the government build a highway right next to this forest and after that this taco bell got unpopular and abounded… because nobody wasn`t coming from this path anymore. And some long time after those times, me and my dad are still working in here and we were always hoping that someone would actually come to this place…" Mabel sniffed and tried to let her tear in and whispered "so sad!" Dipper (who`s head was down) tilted his head up "wait! I know a place where you can work in it!"

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

"OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG O.M.G! These. tacos. Are. AWESOME!"

Gumball said that while tasting and eating the taco in his hand wildly. Dipper started to laugh "easy man! It`s like you wanna kill yourself from eating too much!" Finn Made his self cozy on the chair in front of the table "I still can`t believe that you made this "Diner" to hire those two for taco making in here!" Darwin crossed his arms "yeah! It`s kinda awkward! I mean… Diner and tacos?" Mabel shrugged and started to eat her taco "let`s just say we have a friend here that we asked her to do this" (she`s trying to say that Gruncle San actually asked lazy Susan for the favor! XD) Finn putted his hands on the table and raised an eyebrow "so… you don`t think about that fan fiction anymore do you?" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, smiled cockily and said proudly "not even a little!" Shiva putted her palms under his chin "so how did yo meet these two geniuses- at-making- tacos anyways?" Dipper grinned warmly

"It all started with a fan fiction...!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

**Well guys… hope you`d liked my first story!**

**Sorry if it was short, weird, had bad grammar and many other things!**

**oh come on! it WAS my first try!**

**Mabel: Hey Shiva… can you come here for a sec? I wanna have a model to put make-up on it!"**

**Me: MABEL! You know I hate those things! Can you just leave me al… OW! OW! OW! HELP!**

***Mabel pulling my ear and dragging me on the ground towards the CN door***


End file.
